


Stupid, Little Girl Fantasy

by dexstarr



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura reflects after her "talk" with Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid, Little Girl Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal femslash100 challenge #354: Peace. Set mid 3.15. Rizzoli & Isles is not mine, and no profit is made from this work.

The pillow over her face, blocking out the light of the morgue, is strangely comforting. Maura can’t believe what she said, that she shared her fantasy with Hope. The stupid, little girl fantasy that had kept her going when she was younger and feeling alone, wondering what her real mother was like. 

Hope was, cliché as it sounded even in her mind, everything Maura had hoped for. They were eerily alike, and even now she couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like, to grow up and have Hope there. Would she still have sent away for those boarding school brochures with her real mother around? 

_Paddy Doyle’s not my father._

The words were awfully close to what else she wanted to say: _Hope Martin’s not my mother_. How can Hope even ask? How can Hope care about one daughter and not the other? 

As Maura waits for Jane, stretched out on an autopsy table, she feels peaceful. Peaceful, and nauseated from saying “no.” It was the wrong thing to do. She doesn’t want to hurt Kayleen—just Hope. 

But when Jane says she’s proud of her, Maura suddenly feels much better. She wishes they were at home, so she could fling herself into Jane’s arms. Tonight they’ll go over the whole conversation, and Jane will tell her she said all the right things. But for now, Jane’s pride in her and her own sense of peace will help her block out Hope for the rest of the day.


End file.
